


Limerence

by Whale_Yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 泰昀 - Freeform, 玹昀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Yeol/pseuds/Whale_Yeol
Summary: “Limerence到底应该被如何定义？”我并没有细数阳光从灰黑乌云后钻出来多长时间，但已经弥足珍贵。血红色的天边泛着缬草紫，像那盆浴缸里被染红的太阳。





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> 我是坏人;)  
> 非常OOC  
> 董思成/winwin 一人称  
> 俗套故事，没有逻辑，一篇不用带脑子看到文  
> 接受批评，骂我可以，骂他们不行
> 
>  
> 
> BGM: playlist -  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/21johfo5hcou7ksxe2gxf2fba/playlist/5mI8qWIlGTRB9L25ydZobT?si=tiQiXkKrSZ64w7KJiQzbIw

【玹x昀x容】

 

00.一个简单的词 18年10月

偶然在Quora上看到了一个帖子，题主问，世界上最美的词是什么。  
被提名最多且最高赞的是我从未见过的一个词语。  
是Limerence。

“当你迷恋一个人时，用I‘m into you又不够深沉；deep love过于深刻；I love you又太过普遍。所以当你想诠释悸动已久的迷恋用limerence比较好，是最为牵肠挂肚的爱。”

01.FAINT-幽蓝 14年6月

我从小在海边长大，一个几近荒凉的渔村里。那里什么都是贫瘠的，除了和厨房盐罐一样咸的海水和生鲜。  
虽然这么说不太好，但我妈妈，不太正常。按照村民的话来说，董思成他妈就是个疯子，被男人甩了寡妇。父亲最开始也和村里的普通人一样每日天不见亮就出门捕鱼，后来死在了日夜度过的大海里，没有尸首。  
自从我记事开始，母亲虽然不是木讷，却总爱在门前简陋的桌子旁抽烟。静静地站着，望着深不见底湛蓝的大海，沉默不语，也无话可说。她的眼睛好像是被海水长期侵蚀，温柔时总是揉碎了星河，凶残时也能如洪水海啸。更多的时候，是幽蓝色的，病人的那种蓝。总说你知道你看一个人的眼睛就知道他在想什么，我却从来没有读懂过我母亲。

直到她离开都没有。

她后来走了，很平静。被打捞上来时近乎是被海水泡了太久有些浮肿和苍白，我有些认不出来。 于是13岁开始，我变成了没爸没妈的野孩子，借住在姨父母家。  
他们对我很好，即使穷困潦倒也从不对我折减半分。但是生活过于平凡，好像总是少点什么。我厌恶着来之不易的单调，对这里没有一点留念。我没有爱的人，更没有爱我的人。  
我必须离开这里。那是18岁时的我脑子里的唯一想法。

我最终还是没能摆脱南方，去了上海。北方的空气太过干燥，下雪时总似是天地合一了。可能是遗传，也可能是后天，我总是爱流鼻血，不可置否和干冷的空气密切相关。大股大股地止不住，流不完，总是把一切都染个通红。所以我在早些时候就判定了，一切带北字的都不适合我，注定与我无缘。

这个城市有着金钱的味道，糜烂的，颓靡的，和拜金的落魄，也没有什么不好。我喜欢这种整夜都是开着灯的城市，你永远不知道夜晚到底在哪里，黑暗好似不复存在。你可以肆意，没有人在乎，更没有人关心。

才到这里时是六月底，梅雨季节，和在海边的日子一样。不过更闷，每天都是大雨倾盆，总是灰蒙蒙的。我在网吧里蹲了三天，在各种招聘网站乱投简历，只是想在这个昂贵的城市里找到一份能养活自己的工作。方便面比我想象中的更加难吃。在我看来，生活只要有罗森里的奥尔良饭团，微波炉刚打热的那种，就能填饱肚子满足生活。已经活了十八年的我终于有了自己的喜好，生活好似也有了一点追求和渴望。  
每每看到桌子旁玻璃外贴着急速滑落的雨珠，手指总是情不自禁地跟着顺下来，在起雾的玻璃上划下丑陋又毫无规章的一道痕迹。透过那一斜竖就能看到窗外匆匆行人，我没什么兴趣。湿润的手指在键盘上持续敲打，看着显示屏，我突然想试着飞翔一次。

我人生中的第一份工作是在补习班夜校的前台当一个所谓的班主任。无非就是登记，签到，说白了就是打杂，闲着还能干干别的。不得不说是一份极其无聊的工作，余下时间过多到我开始让我把注意力放向别处，放向我以往一直不关心的地方。

班里有个很可爱的男生。这么形容好像他不会太开心，但是他总是爱把所有表情展现在脸上，没有丝毫隐瞒。他说可以叫他TY，这样很酷。我从名册里得知他叫李泰容，还在附近的某所知名大学念书。他每次都会好心地多给我带一杯贡茶，随着自己心情买，也从没问过我喜欢什么口味。

我跟他开始聊天是偶然某天下课后10分钟。那天也在下雨，我正检查和打扫，灯快关时发现他还在教室，两手重叠在桌上，头轻轻放在臂弯内。  
我问他，你怎么还不走。  
他说，我在等人。  
等谁？  
你不认识。他是我男朋友。  
他对于这些毫不忌讳，就这么说出了口。  
这是我第一次近距离端详他。黑色的头发就这么服服帖帖的顺在头上，没有任何打理也很好看。他的眼睛好漂亮。是别人总说的小鹿眼，亮晶晶的，有希望和未来，和我看到的所有人都不同。  
我们就这样对视，他突然说，我好冷。  
我走过去，坐在他身旁，牵住他的冰凉有些和年龄不符的手。细细研磨着指尖的纹路，他的手饱含着我不懂也不了解的过去。  
你好暖和，他转过头来说。我想起那些日本电影里青涩的爱情，总是在课桌下或是操场上两人悄无声息不约而同地牵起对方的手然后紧紧握住，如同这样什么都不会改变，时间也不会流转。

我们这样不知道过了多久，互相望着彼此，听着窗外的雨声，湿湿的空气里他开始说起他的男友。他和我们都不太一样，是工薪白领族，有车有房，未婚。  
我问他，你们是怎么认识的？  
他说，第一次喝酒吐人家身上了，朋友给拎清醒后要了电话。赔罪那么几天，一来一往也就熟了。诉说着那个男人有多么温柔，多么的体谅他，从不抽烟，偶尔喝酒，准时回家。泰容谈论起来的时候脸上是带有笑容的，那种天真地陷入纯真爱情的孩子，是在险恶世界的白痴。

我们谈笑着，在闷热的教室里吹着空调，等待着肆无忌惮夏天的到来。然后我等来了拿着两把黑色打伞的他，在大雨天也没被淋湿，从容不迫。  
那是我第一次看到在玹，他是穿着西装打领带梳背头的男人，是泰容的男人。  
他说着你好，眼里有幽蓝雪花裂缝的闪光。

02.PETRICHOR-雨后的迷香 14年7月

在某个被宠幸的晴日黄昏里，在上班的轻轨上我终于见到了上海的太阳，和湿润的云朵混为一体，染出一种橙黄颜色。天气预报上说离出梅还剩三天，鬼知道是真是假，空气自始至终地潮湿。  
在前台等了许久都没把李泰容盼来，却看到了郑在玹。他是个来自北方的男人，却有着南方男人的温柔和细腻。和以往泰容一样带来了贡茶的奶茶，加上了抹茶奶盖，甜度也从无糖变成了100%。  
来的原因是泰容感冒了得请假。说是班上一个人的电话也没有，只得他跑一趟来了这里。  
在玹很顺手要了个电话说为了以后方便，所以当后来接到来自他的短信时我也没那么震惊。短信里说泰容想约我哪天放学后吃饭，他请客，餐厅我来定。不想要过多麻烦欠人情的我只得说去旁边避风塘就好。

那天是周五，已经不早了人还是很多。有些嘈杂的环境混杂着各地的方言，烟熏火燎，颇有红尘的味道。点的都是些可有可无的菜，什么香炒富贵虾，吊烧琵琶鸭，特色菜一样没点。吃得最起劲的是泰容，我和在玹全程连筷子都没动几下，配合着他谈天说地畅想未来，最多的还是关于在玹的。  
计划赶不上变化，有狗屁个未来。他真的单纯得有些过分。说是没被世俗侵染至少也该被这残酷现实教训几分，知道什么是真什么是假，什么能想什么不能想。  
再后来出了避风塘时候已经不早了，依然热气熏天，李泰容非扯着要去大排档喝啤酒。自己明明一杯不到就倒了还逞强，真的有些可爱。

有些结局已经是注定的，比如此时此刻我和在玹无言的四眼相对着。他的眼睛和母亲很像，让我不知道在想什么。看过的一本书里曾经说过，当你不知道他在想什么时，你会爱上他。后来的我才清楚了眼睛里到底藏的是什么，是对一切残缺的渴望，是无法到达的彼岸，是永远无法拥入怀的恋人和无法占有的爱情。  
这已经是我第三次和他相处，也是最长的一次，超过了半小时。我总有种作为人类的第六感，他会变成一种劫数，在我短又长的生命中留下一块难看的疤痕，让我不愿再揭起却不得不直面。  
他突然抽起烟来，熟练程度和我有得一比。  
你跟他不一样。  
呵呵，哪里不一样？  
你看到过蔓藤玫瑰吗。很野蛮的花，从不给周围的植被留任何余地，却是刺最少的玫瑰。  
我笑笑，不想说话。自作聪明的男人，不是笨蛋就一定会有阴谋。我拿过他手上的烟，笑着装作和他一样沉着稳定地抽起来，嘴角提起的狡黠和这烟雾缭绕是末日的开始。  
你信命吗，在玹。我们的现在或许在老早以前就已成定局，还有我们的未来。  
我不信命，但我信你。  
他从我手上抢过烟，说这不适合我，对我身体不好。他和我一样野蛮。不，其实他比我更加野蛮，从不给猎物任何机会。  
我记得泰容不会喜欢抽烟的人。他知道？  
他会装作不知道。 他像个极其能够满足的小孩，看不穿一切或者不愿看穿。  
在玹深吸一口烟，笑眯眯地好像洞穿了所有。

把泰容送回他租的公寓后，我坐在副驾驶和他穿梭在城市雨林里。过了大半小时，已经只有路灯亮着的时候，他才把我送到的在犄角旮旯的公寓。  
我已经有些不清醒了。所以当他把车靠在路边时我说出那句算是违心也不算是的话可以说是绝佳时机。  
在黑不溜秋的狭小单人床上，我们赤诚相待。都说酒后乱性不是真的，而我和郑在玹一半一半。他的伎俩和我的小心思，顺水推舟没有欲拒还迎。我们并不从对方身上获取任何，我们不包含任何利益，我们只是做爱。  
其实我不想和他发生关系。我只是像泰容一样简简单单地喜欢着在玹，有什么错呢。但发展到这一步都是我们无法阻止的事情了，性爱可以说是水到渠成。他一丝不乱的头发和混杂失常我的思想不搭，我突然清醒一些，或许这是个错误。泰容怎么办。  
柳烟花雾，一切都欲盖弥彰。翻云覆雨之间我只觉得痛，身体和心灵上的双重疼痛，但我坚信他是爱我的，不是单方面喜欢，这是双向。因为他平静泛蓝的眼睛直直地望向我不带一丝杂念，和一面镜子一样，可以清清楚楚地看见自己，陷入爱愫和情涩。 

我觉得梅雨貌似是过季了，润泽的云气之间有雨后初芬的味道。上海终于入夏了。

03.SALVATION-救赎 13年8月

一如既往的平淡阴郁，日子一天天就这么过去了。  
身体在来的第二个月徒然变差，就和预想中的一样，是一种反噬。这里不属于我，这种没有人情味的钢筋泥土是和我相斥的。  
夜校的空调开得过足，我头晕目眩，点完名后只想趴在桌上昏睡过去。后来是泰容把我摇醒了，不过还是神志不清半梦半醒。恍惚间是听到说他自己回家，让在玹送我。

第二天清晨醒来时他挤在我身旁，紧闭的眼睛和半圈在腰间的手臂都让我第一次有了归属感。  
一下，两下，三下，我在他的脸上放纵的亲吻着。不嫌声响大，也不厌恶两人不整不洁。他睁开眼睛，说着早安。他手放在我额头上试探，说，看来我昨晚亲自喂你的药有效果，烧退了好多。  
我说，其实你才是比什么灵丹妙药都神。你不怕传染？  
是你怎么会。

我们帮彼此穿着昨日的衣服，毫无色气之意，单单纯纯地像小孩过家家一样。

等在门外的是我室友，他说过我不能带人回家，要么就得自己开房。这已经是第二次，毫无商量，我得搬出去。  
在他夏日27度的车上，在玹提出了要不要和他住在一起。我能有什么理由反驳呢，除了说好。  
搬家在两天之内就结束了，我东西按他的话来说少得有些不正常。倒是他，住在重庆南路上思南公馆的男人让我捉摸不清是什么来头。虽是在脑海里揣测了好久他到底是什么身份，最终问出口后得到的回答仅仅是能够养活我们。

和这个来自北方的男人相处后久了，就会发现他有皮肤饥渴症。他总爱在各种地方，厨房，客厅，大床或是卧室的阳台上开始无声的抚摸我，然后紧贴环抱着，却从不去到下一步。这是不持久的，和吻一样，离开，接触，再离开，再接触。他是孤单的北方男人，他是没有安全感的动物。  
他在渴望着什么，却未言表过，我们俩话少得有些可怜。大多数时间不过是我窝在他的书房翻看书籍，他去上班。到了我上班时，他总会好心的专门从办公室开回家来接我，然后再把我送去夜校。大概最煎熬的事情莫过于此，曾经这里坐着的是泰容，现在是我，而我每天还不得不面对他对我笑嘻嘻的脸。我其实有一点愧疚，但我觉得这是对于所有人的挽救。  
郑在玹迟早会毁了他的，只有我能救他。我这样说服自己。

被发现是迟早的事情，所以当泰容走在街上目击我从在玹的黑色宝马上下来时，我异常地沉着冷静，甚至还上前去和他打招呼。  
他手里还是拿着两杯奶茶，掉落地上的时候，有些东西好像碎了，再也拼凑不起来的琉璃划破了他最好看的眼睛。他的眼里的白炽被熄灭了，充满了绝望深渊的灰烬。  
你疯了，董思成。  
我没有，泰容。我在救你。  
别再骗人了。我讨厌欺骗。你们没一个是真的。  
他终于知道了世界的残酷，但是却没有一滴眼泪，只有寥寥的恨意，连愤怒都不挂在脸上。

他们都是孤独的，他们只有我。这是对于他们的救赎，也是我的赎罪。我们都应得的，是早已判决的命运。

04.EPHEMERAL-无常 14年10月

往后我和泰容当做什么都没有发生一样持续着一切，没有狗血的撕破脸皮，暴打小三。生活还在继续。他的夜校课程结束了，也从大学毕了业，找到了一份薪水不低的工作实习。我们时不时联系，和普通朋友没有什么区别。只是他再也没有提起过在玹，这个他曾经最爱不释口的男人至此消失于他的世界，在鸿途里变成了可有可无。

我和在玹进入了热恋期。  
和普通情侣没有什么两班，约会，牵手，看电影，亲吻，做爱。但是我们从没有谈过未来。我知道结束的一天迟早回到来。  
离开的前一天，是一个周六。窝在嘈杂星巴克的小角落，我抱着不适宜的冷萃享受着秋天的薄凉，看他第一次点除了浓缩和美式以外的抹茶星冰乐。他野蛮暴风式的搅拌着，topping的奶油和下面绿色的星冰乐混合在一起，再没有唯美感和食欲，好像预示着种种，我却是什么也想不到。只有窗外的烈日和落叶。他很烦躁。  
思成，我有话对你说。  
你说。  
算了回家再说。

漆黑的屋子没人敢开灯，我们面对面，借着月光看清对方脸上都不敢面对的表情。  
其实，我从来都没有想过要喜欢上你的，思成。有些东西我们都无法控制。  
那我们为何开始。  
我们从来没有开始过，思成。我是觉得你可怜得让人心疼。  
我不需要这种同情。相反你应该感到自怜。  
我们都沉默了。只有黑胶片发出石川弹奏的帕格尼尼第13号随想曲在维持着整个世界不以崩塌。  
公司要调派了，我得到美国去。  
多久？  
5年。  
我应该带着你们走吗。

我讨厌他的运筹帷幄，把所有都玩弄于股掌之间。唯独这次他也开始迷茫，第一回他让我做出选择。而我？当然是不。我得留在这个城市，李泰容需要我，不论是什么方面，他都需要我。

我没有回答，在这昏暗的书房里，我手捧《关于莉莉周的一切》，梦想破灭。在最后一行，Satie，或是岩井说，人类，不会飞翔。

第24号随想曲开始播放。

05.OBLIVION-遗忘 14年11月

天不亮我就收拾好了行李，不辞而别。凭借着零星记忆，打的去了泰容在徐汇区租借的公寓。横冲直撞，根本没有提前告知，我就这样住了进去。他很宽容，我们各干各的，时不时亲亲密密。他负责做饭，我负责清洁，生活有条不紊。这种平稳的生活在多久以前我还想要逃离，现在因为是他，所以变得可以忍受，或说是享受。  
他似乎有尝试过自杀。左手腕静脉处有一条难看的疤痕，是丑陋的蜈蚣镶嵌在他白皙的皮肤上，提醒着已成为过去式的愚蠢。我不敢问，怕触碰了禁区。

已是深秋初冬的某一天，我回家，看到他紧紧地裹着被子，面前电脑的白光打在脸上显得死寂。包含泪光的眼睛让我以为他找回了以前地自己，最终都变成滚烫地岩浆吞噬着我的罪恶。他在网上肆意浏览着，看着各地城市的各种风景。他突然停在了赫尔辛基，说，我想去北欧，我一次雪都没看过呢。他开心得举着电脑往后倒，脚在空中毫无顾忌地乱蹬，像个初生的婴儿。

我可以飞翔了。但那是深恶痛绝的北方。不带犹豫，我说，好。我们马上就走。

在机场的候机室，我抽了整整一包烟，甚至想恶心干呕。我最终是离开了这里，我喜欢却不适合的上海，不属于任何人的上海。

和雾霾天不同，赫尔辛基的空气很好，泰容如愿看到了第一次雪景。我也在入住公寓的第一天就留了鼻血，一如既往。不过这里天气实在黑得太早，整日都是暗沉的。人很淳朴，你闻不到被利益的驱使和金钱的奴隶。我们在当地的一家华人超市帮忙打杂，在玹时不时会汇一笔不小的款来，我从不客气，有钱为何不花。不算勉强的生活在这里，偶尔想着下一站应该去哪里，就是冬日太长。

”Winter is coming. The weather is like a killer."邻居在某天下午扫雪时对我们说到。

李泰容变得有些不对劲，整日整日对着窗子外的大雪天盼望着什么。他的行动变得迟缓，和他说话时也会听不清楚，我渐渐发现他所有事情都会慢那么半拍。这不正常。和当地人一块，我给她预约了一个月后的心理医生。  
诊断结果在圣诞节假期后的第三天出来了。是抑郁症和极地T3综合征，和住在这里的大多数人一样，冬天总是漫长又难熬的，临近极夜和铺天盖地的雪不适合我们，泰容却说很美。

纯净和凄美。

大概是最后一晚，我和病恹恹的李泰容在冰冷的阳台上抽起了烟。那天难得天晴，能看到月亮。  
他骨瘦嶙峋的手指通红，赤裸扫开了两把木质椅子上足有3厘米厚的雪。鼻尖在月光下也泛晕红。  
他看着我，装作熟练地双指间夹着刚点燃的烟，突出一口后开始剧烈咳嗽。  
“他身上的味道变了。他以前从来不用香水的。”  
他一点也不歇斯底里，这让我害怕。  
“你知道吗，我从第一次起就觉得你和别人不同。你不是人海中忙碌的鱼，你像海里无可厚非的鲸，过于庞大，受伤无数。但你是毫无保留的致命，我们都被泯灭。“  
我接不上话，只得说，别混了，你不想活吗。进屋多穿点吧。  
他举举手上的烟，笑笑，说，够了，眼睛很明亮。

半夜醒的时候床边冰凉，窗子也是大敞开的。留声机还在播放，人不见了。我急了，第一次大喊他的名字。我不能再没有他。

生活里死亡的瞬间是冲击，然后绕梁。是一个牢笼，没人能够逃脱。  
浴室里灯光黄灿灿，他在幕帘后浴缸那已经冷得沁人的水里安详，像那副马拉之死一样悬疑，谁是杀手，是这该死的天气。  
血水是吓人的，痛苦吗，我想问他。他不该遭受这罪。死的或许应该是我，是郑在玹，但绝对不应是他。  
他的眼睛变得幽蓝，藏着我看不见的东西，他还是成了我母亲的样子。我不愿意在瞥了，轻轻抚下了他的眼皮，世界归于平静。  
蜈蚣从横被剖开，血色堆砌了世界，他解脱了吧，我想。

"See you in next life when we'll fly away for good.” 李泰容在遗书的最后一行里如是写到，是我和他听的最后一首歌，来自Suede的”The Next Life”。在这漫无边际的黑夜，他终究变成了一颗星星，挂在离我最远的地方，可是我不会飞啊。

06.LACHESISM-渴望灾难

我身体渐渐好起来，娶了个北欧姑娘，安安稳稳过日子，逐渐适应了干又冷的空气，没有七窍流血，我很好地在这里活着，在泰容客死的他乡。

那是我和郑在玹一年以来的第一通电话。  
他在那头，声音有些嘈杂。或许是因为隔洋还隐隐约约有些回声。他说他要来伦敦出差，想顺便来看看我俩。他和我聊着有的没的，叙着旧，以为和以前一样。  
我打断他说，李泰容死了。  
“思成，你是灾难的开始。”  
不，我在心里反驳，你这个来自北方的男人才是灾难。  
他又沉默，刚想起声，我说，我杀的你信吗。  
大约是人生最长的两分钟，静悄悄的什么也没有，我仿佛失聪。  
再后来，我好像重拾了听觉，但只有嘟嘟声。  
原来这是最后一通电话啊。

他们说的没错，他们都看透了本质。或许我克死了所有爱我的人，或许他们推开抛弃了我或许我本来就孤独终生。 

回忆起来，李泰容走的那天，准极夜算是刚好结束，我看到了好久以来第一次太阳。  
母亲，在玹和泰容眼里的幽蓝，再过一段时间大概就能映射在天空上，呈现一种病态绮丽，是疾病和空虚，忧郁和悲凉，还有绝望。  
我们给予彼此解药和毒蛊，互相折磨，缠缠绵绵。我爱的是同一个人，我始终坚信着。我爱着他。

Limerence到底被如何定义，是极尽纯爱还是痴情深恋到癫狂，或是被忽略的一切弊端和丑陋，却将交换爱和被爱的感知无尽放大直至充盈心脏，一个人的疾病到底会不会被治愈或自愈，终究还是自己说了算。  
但我想，limerence这个词并不美丽。相反它丑陋的可以，这种疯狂和不理想的非现实是个无底梦境。这个世界，肮脏的世界，没有任何纯洁的。

我并没有细数阳光从灰黑乌云后钻出来多长时间，但已经弥足珍贵。  
血红色的天边泛着缬草紫，像那盆浴缸里被染红的太阳。 

 

End.


End file.
